Through the mass proliferation of smartphones and low-cost portable electronics, video and audio recording devices have become ubiquitous. As a result, tens, hundreds, or even thousands of people can simultaneously record a single moment in history, creating large collections of unorganized audio and video recordings. Moreover, in shooting a movie, a film crew may end up with thousands of video and audio recordings at the end of the film shoot. It is difficult, however, given such an audio-video collection, to accurately and efficient group multiple recordings of the same event and synchronize the files within each group.